EE-OS
Main logo 1981-1988 1988-1990 1990-1996 1996-1997 1997-2012 2012-2017 In late-2013, Google acquired EE Corp, EE-OS and its assets for $800 million. EE-OS was ceased, folded and merged into Chrome OS and Android. EE-OS devices will be upgraded and migrated to Chrome OS and Android starting in late-2016. Versions System Process 1.0 - 1982 First version released ''Applications: System, Calculator, Textmate, List.'' System Process 2.0 - 1985 ''Applications: System, Calculator, Textmate, Command, List.'' System Process 2.1 - 1985 Released an update in November 9, 1985. ''Applications: System, Calculator, Textmate, Command, Desk, List.'' System Process 3.0 - 1986 ''Applications: System, Calculator, Textmate, Terminal, Desk, Key Caption, CardBook, Puzzle, List.'' System Process 4 - 1988 ''Applications: System, Manager(since Beta 3 stage), Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Terminal, Desk, Key Caption, CardBook, Games, Puzzle, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS System 4.2 - 1989 This name changed from System Process to EE-OS System. ''Applications: System, Manager, Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Terminal, Games, Desk, Key Caption, CardBook, Address Book, Puzzle, Round, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS System 4.5 - 1990 EE-OS System 5.0 - 1991 ''Applications: Manager, Work, Documents, File Manager, Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Clipboard, Date & Time, Terminal, Address Book, Tag Editor, Key Caption, Accessibility, Help, Puzzle, Blocks, Mines, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS System 5.1 - 1992 EE-OS System 5.5 - 1994 ''Applications: Manager, Networks, Documents, File Manager, Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Media Player, Music Audio Listening Box, Clipboard, Date & Time, Terminal, Address Book, Tag Editor, Key Caption, Accessibility, Help, Puzzle, Blocks, Mines, Cleanup, Backup, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS 6.0 System Beta - Late-1994 ''Applications: The Computer, Manager, Networks, Documents, File Manager, Wastebasket, Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Media Player, Music Audio Listening Box, Sound Recorder, Clipboard, Date & Time, Terminal, Address Book, Tag Editor, Key Caption, Accessibility, Help, Puzzle, Blocks, Mines, Cleanup, Backup, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS 6.0 System - 1995 EE-OS True Preview - Late-1995 EE-OS 6.1 System - 1996 EE-OS 7 Beta - November 1996 ''Applications: The Computer, Networks, Control Manager, Documents, File Manager, Wastebasket, Internet Explorer for EEOS, QuickTime for EEOS, Media Player, Music Player, Email, Address Book, ChatExp, Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Numbersheet, Scrapbook, Sound Recorder, Search, Synchronization, Accessibility, Help, Tour, Puzzle, Blocks, Mines, Solitaire, Cleanup, Backup, Manage Devices, Terminal, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS 7.0 - August 1997 ''Applications: The Computer, Networks, Control Manager, Documents, File Manager, Internet Explorer for EEOS, QuickTime for EEOS, Media Player, Music Player, Email, Address Book, ChatExp, Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Numbersheet, Scrapbook, Sound Recorder, Search, Synchronization, Accessibility, Help, Tour, Puzzle, Blocks, Mines, Solitaire, Adventure Flag, Cleanup, Backup, Manage Devices, Terminal Prompt, User Accounts, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS 7.2 - April 1999 EE-OS 8 - July 2000 ''Applications: The Computer, Networks, Control Manager, Documents, File Manager, WebNet, QuickTime for EEOS, Media Player, Music Player, Email, Address Book, ChatExp, Calculator, Paintbrush, Textmate, Notes, Numbersheet, Scrapbook, Sound Recorder, Search, Syncronization, Accesibility, Help, Tour, Puzzle, Blocks, Mines, Solitaire, Adventure Flag, Cleanup, Backup, Manage Devices, Terminal Prompt, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS Next Developer Preview - June 7, 2001 EE-OS Pluto (v8.2)- March 2002 ''Applications: The Computer, Networks, Control Manager, Documents, File Manager, WebNet 3.0, QuickTime for EEOS, Music Player, Spark Email, Spark News, Spark Live Content, Address Book, Spark Chat, Calculator, Painting, Textmate, Notes, Numbersheet, Sound Recorder, Search, Syncronization, Accesibility, Help, Tour, Puzzle, Blocks, Mines, Adventure Flag, Cleanup, Backup, Manage Devices, Terminal Prompt, Reminders' List.'' EE-OS Saturn (v9.0) - June 2003 EE-OS 10 - 2005 ''Applications: Computer, Networks, Control Manager, Documents, Explorer, WebNet 4, KangarooPlayer, PartyRecorder, EE-Essentials Download(Mail, News, Messenger, Live Content, Sync), Address Book, Calendar, Calculator, Painting, Textmate, Search, Syncronization, Accesibility, Help, Tour, Puzzle-a-round, Block Breaker, Solitare Plus, Super Adventure Flag.'' EE-OS 11 - September 2007 EE-OS Wave - September 2008 EE-OS M-Wave - March 22, 2010 This is the last modern EE-OS EET-technology system OS. EE-OS i1 - October 1,2010 The first version of EE-OS i-Series is only available to have Intel Core IA-32 and x86-64 PCs. Released Q4 2010, Mobile desktops, 2-in-1 convertibles, phablets, smartphones, and tablet computers can now run EE-OS i1, EE-OS M Wave and earlier cannot run on phablets, smartphones, and mobile desktops. KangarooPlayer and PartyRecorder are the last version to use on EE-OS i1, replaced by new and unified Multimedia apps: Music, Photos, Videos, and Radio in later versions starting EE-OS i2 and EE-OS Plug i2. ''Applications: My Device/PC, Networks, WebNet, KangarooPlayer, PartyRecorder, EE-Essentials Download(Mail, News, Messenger, Live Content, Sync), Application Market, Music, Photos, Videos, Camera, Contacts, Messaging, Mail, News, Stocks, Weather, Travel, Sports, Maps, Games, Notes, TextMate, Calculator, Calendar, Tweets, Reminders, Compass, Clock.'' EE-OS i2 - October 6, 2011 The next version released. ''Applications: My Device/PC, Networks, WebNet, Ports, Remote Desktop, EE-Essentials Download(Mail, News, Messenger, Live Content, Sync), Store, Music, Photos, Videos, Radio, Camera, Contacts, Messaging, Mail, News, Stocks, Weather, Travel, Sports, Maps, Books(since 2012 update), Games, Notes, TextMate, Calculator, Calendar, Tweets, Reminders, Account, Compass, Clock, MediaShelves(available for upgrading Plus Only).'' EE-OS i3 - September 22,2012 ''Applications:'My Phone/Computer/Tablet/Device, Networks, WebNet, Ports, Remote Desktop, Essentials Download(Mail, News, Messenger, Live Content, Sync), Store, Music, Photos, Videos, Camera, Radio, People, Contacts, Messaging, Mail, News, Stocks, Weather, Travel, Sports, Food & Drink, Vibrate, Maps, Books, Games, aNote, TextMate, Calculator, Calendar, Tweets, Reminders, Account, Social, Compass, Clock, Backup, Time Utility, PhotoEdit, MovieCreate, MediaShelves(available for upgrading Plus only).'' EEOS i4 - October 14, 2013 "EE-OS" changed to "EEOS" in 2013, and released a new look. ''Applications:'My Phone/Computer/Tablet/Device, Networks, WebNet, Ports, Remote Desktop, Essentials Download(Mail, News, Messenger, Live Content, Sync), Store, Music, Photos, Videos, Camera, Radio, People, Contacts, Messaging, Mail, News, Stocks, Weather, Travel, Sports, Food & Drink, Vibrate, Health & Fitness, Lifestyle, Showbiz, Maps, Books, Games, aNote, TextMate, Calculator, Calendar, Tweets, Reminders, Account, Social, Compass, Voice Control, Clock, Backup, Time Utility, PhotoEdit, MovieCreate, MediaShelves(available for upgrading Plus or Premium only), Showboard.'' EEOS i5 - November 12, 2014 EEOS Technologies, Inc. announced that MediaShelves will discontinued and replaced by EE Multimedia Premium subscription. A new Awesome Productivity Suite Express will be included starting with i5. And EEOS Technologies, Inc. becomes a part of Google. ''Showboard Applications:'General, Google Chrome, Application Store, Mail, People, Calendar, Maps, aNote, aRemind, aMath, aDraw, aSpeak, Quack, Twitter, Social Accounts, Photos, Music, Videos, Radio, Web TV, Games, Books, Showboard Content Apps(News, Financial, Update, Movies, Lifestyle, Weather, Sport, Recipe, Entertainment, Stand, Plug, Essentials), Computer/Phone/Tablet, Networks, Fax & Scan, Preferences, Accessories, Help & Tips, About'' ''Desktop Accessories:'Passbook, Notes, Compass, Voice Control, DJay, Flashlight(only available in Smartphone, Tablet, and Mobile Phone), PhotoView, Remote Desktop, PC Ports, Synchronization, Manage Device, Accesibility, Keyboard Caption, System Tools, Remote Assist, Defragment, Backup, Disk CleanUp'' ''Removed Applications:'TextMate, Tweets, PhotoEdit, MovieCreate, MediaShelves, Download Essentials, Classic Applications.'' EEOS Marshmallow (powered by Google) - October 6, 2015 ''Showboard Applications:'General, Google Chrome, Play Store, Mail, People, Calendar, Maps, Docs, Quack, Google+, Photos, Music, YouTube, Radio, Android TV, Games, Books, Showboard Content Apps(News, Finance, Update, Movies, Lifestyle, Weather, Sport, Recipe, Entertainment, Stand, Plug, Essentials), Computer/Phone/Tablet, Networks, Fax & Scan, Preferences, Accessories, Help & Tips, About'' Category:Operating System Category:1981 Category:1980s Category:Discontinued Category:Defunct